In the current design of socket spanner, a driving head of the spanner can be engaged with a plurality of sockets so as to expand the use of the spanner. Thus there is a demand for storing the sockets with a convenient and easy way.
In the prior art way for retaining the sockets, a retaining assembly is used for retaining a plurality of sockets. The retaining assembly has a plurality of holes. A pin is used to pass through the socket and then is retained to the holes of the retaining assembly.
However, above mentioned way is not convenient in operation for installing and detaching the socket from the retaining assembly. Furthermore the holes are formed as an array, while the arrangement of the retaining assembly.